


Under the Clock

by Christywalks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Chinese Language, First Meeting, M/M, Reid is not in BAU, actual word count: 31000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“是你吗？”站在他面前的陌生男人用着低沉温和的声音问道，“如果认错了人，我很抱歉，但我看到你手里的这本书了，而且你也的确站在时钟下面。”</p>
<p>Reid张开嘴，一个字都没说出口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

Under the Clock

 

“提醒我一遍，为什么我们还是朋友？”

Reid一只手捏着刚从街边咖啡店买来还在冒热气的咖啡，另一只手把手机举到耳边，努力想要听清电话那端的声音。然而现在正好是周日上午的九点半，整个里士满中央火车站挤满了人，仿佛半个弗吉尼亚州的居民都选择在这一刻出门乘火车，Reid的耳朵里灌进各种各样与他无关的嘈杂声，他不得不几乎无礼地冲着手机又高声重复了一遍自己的抱怨。

“因为我们已经认识快六年了，Reid，我们两个可以说已经了解对方到了某种令人发指的程度。”

“没错，如果你再在下次约我打篮球的时候露出你的八块腹肌，我大概真的会当场吐出来。”

“拜托，普通人如我就是靠这样的八块腹肌投篮的好吗，而不是某种会在球场上做代数的脑袋。”

“说真的，Morgan。”Reid叹了一口气，眯着眼睛抬头看向列车班次，“你为什么一定要我去参加联邦调查局的这个面试？我爱弗吉尼亚大学，我也爱在那里当教授，虽然百分之八十的学生都看上去比我成熟，但我是个非常受爱戴的教授。”

“是啊，因为你给的分数一向是全学校最高，只要有学生跑到办公室求你，你无论如何都会手软再多给他几分。”Morgan在电话那边笑了几声，“我知道你喜欢教书，但我也同样知道教书对你高达187的智商并没有任何用处。你需要挑战，Reid，你的大脑需要给学生批改论文之外的运动。自从你那个导师——叫什么来着……”

“Jason Gideon。”Reid又叹了口气，知道Morgan肯定会把Gideon拉出来说事。

“对，自从Gideon突然辞职消失了之后，你基本上算是接过了他撂下的挑子，接受了心理学系塞给你的教职。但是你原来的梦想呢？我知道你在给Gideon当助教的时候就对他原来在调查局待过的那个行为分析部门很感兴趣，如果Gideon不是那么突然一走了之，我觉得你肯定会去申请面试。现在机会来了，兄弟，你已经给大学卖了七年苦劳力，是时候在三十岁到来之前开始追求自己的人生了。”

如果不是另一只手也不得空，Reid真想揉一揉自己的鼻梁。这已经是Morgan大概第三年和他提这件事了，前两次Reid都找借口推了过去，然而他怎么也想不到今年Morgan竟然会瞒着他联系了他之前在匡蒂科的同事，帮Reid提交了书面申请以及个人资料。Reid倒也不是说一定要去，但总感觉自己的生平简历落到联邦调查局的手里还不亲自去一趟是件挺没礼貌的事情。再说了，他也希望Morgan早点忘记这件事。

是，也许七年前那个年轻人还满腔热血，觉得自己可以完成世界上的任何事，成为他想成为的任何人，但七年在大学任教的现实已经让Reid深深明白，在这个世界上高智商并不等于万事顺利。在他成为教授之后原本带着神圣感的大学校园立刻被蒙上一层世俗的阴影，他每天都要面对各种各样的琐事以及系里其他几位教授的明争暗斗。Reid深深厌烦这种生活，但在联邦调查局的生活大概会是他现在生活在二十倍放大镜下面放大的加强版，他不觉得自己有能力面对由传奇的胡佛那种人一手建立起的官僚机构。

但……也许面试一下并没什么大不了的。如果Reid有幸通过，他可以在调查局打电话过来之后礼貌拒绝，至于理由他现在就能立刻想出五个；如果不幸没通过……那Morgan终于可以永远地闭嘴了。

站在火车站台上，Reid对自己点了点头，找准由里士满开往匡蒂科的班次后终于登上火车。

相比于车站的人满为患，火车上面却没那么多人，虽然空闲的双排座似乎已经被占满了，但Reid还是眼尖地在车厢中间发现了一个空位置。那是个中间带小桌子的四人座，两排座椅面对面，一面已经被另外一名男士占领了，但他对面两个座位还是空着的。于是Reid走过去，在落座的时候和对方点点头，继续回复因为上车已经被他冷落快半分钟的Morgan。

“……是，好了，我知道了，我去还不行吗？”

“你保证你不会半路逃跑？你要知道我已经安排好我在匡蒂科的朋友一直盯着你了。”

“是是是，我保证不半路逃跑。”Reid心不在焉地回答，同时发现坐在他对面的人正在偷听。过度观察也是Reid的毛病之一，而这个能力一半是在童年以及成长的过程中不得不摸索出来的，另一半则要感谢过去七年课堂上形形色色的学生们。Reid教心理学，更喜欢将心理学用于实处——而这么想的话Morgan的话听起来越来越有道理了，该死。

“好吧，到了之后给我来个电话？今天晚上出去逛一逛，别一直窝在宾馆看书。”

“知道了，老妈。”他摇着头挂断电话，刚想从挎包里拿出预计在路上读的书，坐在他对面的人突然开口了。

“女朋友？”对方是个看起来和Reid年纪差不多的人，穿着一件厚实的套头运动衫，胸口印着某个Reid并不认识的球队的名字。

“呃，不，特别啰嗦的好友。”Reid朝他勉强一笑，赶紧从包里掏出那本刚刚到手还没来得及看的新书。他匆匆翻开第一页，按照他一贯的阅读习惯迅速地浏览着，然而当他几秒种后准备翻开第二页时，他突然意识到对面还有一双眼睛正在看向他。Reid并不在意其他人对他的阅读速度大惊小怪，但距离匡蒂科还是几十分钟的车程，Reid不希望对方一直用看动物园里野生动物的眼神看着自己。于是他深吸一口气，将第一页重复看了五遍之后终于翻到第二页。

当他把短篇集里的第一篇看到三分之一处时，对面的人又一次开口了：

“所以说……你在看什么？”

Reid抬起头，然后抬起他手里的书，好让对方看到封面。

“《你一生的故事》……爱情小说吗？”

“不。”Reid摇了摇头，“事实上是一篇非常棒的科幻小说。”

“老天，科幻小说，我还以为是尼古拉斯•斯帕克斯写的那种。”对方露齿一笑，然后打量了一番Reid的衣着。“你是大学生吗？”

“我现在的确在大学校园生活。”Reid没承认但也没否认，而且他的话也不算撒谎。还有他的衣服怎么啦？他飞快地低头扫视了一眼：卡其色双排扣风衣，带领格纹毛衣，深色牛仔裤——好吧他看起来的确像个大学生，但这又怎么了？然后他又看了一眼对方：运动衫，袖子下面肌肉隆起的手臂，还有——

“你也在看书？”Reid指了指对方扔在座位上的那本书。

“哦，对的。”

“你在看什么？”

“呃……”对方似乎有点为难地捡起那本书，扫了一眼封面，“《荒原狼》？”

“哦，赫尔曼•黑塞那本吗？”

“嗯，是吧，我不知道，我上车前刚从书店买的，老板给我找的一本二手书。”对方翻开第一页，“……而且是外语版。”

“应该是德语原版的。”Reid盯着封面上几个不算清晰的字。

“啊，棒极了，我还准备在火车上看一下呢。”对方摇了摇头，“看样子我只能手机上下本电子书了。”

“呃，如果你不介意的话……”Reid看着对方一脸下车就决定把这本书扔进垃圾桶的表情，有些心痛地开口，“我愿意买你这本，反正我现在的书架上也少一本原版《荒原狼》。”

“你知道吗，兄弟。”对方直接将这本书塞进Reid手里，“这本就算我送你了。”

“我觉得不太好吧——”

“真的没关系，比一杯咖啡还便宜，反正我本来也是打算把它直接扔掉的。”

“哦，那就……多谢？”Reid朝他露出一个略显尴尬的笑容，把手里的第二本书放在靠近自己这一侧的桌子上。这段对话结束后对方似乎失去了攀谈的兴致，戴上耳机看起了手机，而Reid也赶忙趁这个机会重新看起手里的书。没了一直盯着他看的眼睛，他很快看完这篇不长的小说……然后又看了三遍。他爱死这篇小说了。特德•姜真是个天才。

把头靠在椅背上，Reid闭上眼睛，试图在心里画出小说里外星人无与伦比的语言文字。他感觉自己仿佛就是小说里的主人公，在这一刻游离于身体之外，站在线性时间的交叉口，看着坐在火车上正奔向未知未来的自己。过去与未来仿佛一条单向的铁轨，他的人生就如从起点驶向终点的列车，中间经过这样那样的站点却从未停歇。然而站在这里，站在这一刻，Reid感觉自己能在同一瞬间看到起点与终点，已知与未知，过去与未来，一切的一切。他能看到在无数可能性未来的交叉口，这趟代表他一生的火车，坚定而从容地驶过这里，驶向下一个全新的站点，而那里是——

“……我们已经抵达匡蒂科火车站，请从车门右侧下车。”

这里是匡蒂科火车站，而Reid被广播里报站的声音吵醒了。他无比困惑地坐在那里，一时间搞不清楚自己正在做什么，但车窗里他短暂旅伴大步离去的身影突然让他想起来自己在做哪里。理了理乱蓬蓬的头发，Reid抓起桌面上的两本书，从火车上一跃而下。站台上来来往往的人群似乎将他重新带回单调线性的时间，Reid摇了摇头，向着车站外面走去。

当他来到匡蒂科车站那个挂在墙壁上的巨大时钟下面时，Reid停顿了片刻，从口袋里掏出手机，寻找着Morgan给他发的短信。Morgan不仅替他递交了书面申请，甚至还帮他订好了宾馆，Reid唯一要做的事就是找一辆出租车抵达那里，然后在接下来的几个小时里做点Morgan管不着的事。比如说趴在宾馆的床上看书。

然而对于Reid来说，事情在这一刻突然有了天翻地覆的变化，因为正在Reid低头翻找短信的时候，突然有个人朝他的方向走过来，并且最终停在他的面前。因为之前在低着头，Reid最先看到的就是一双非常整洁干净的黑色尖头皮鞋以及一截西装裤管，随着他慢慢抬起头，一套笔挺合身的深灰色西装、颜色与之搭配的黑色风衣、淡蓝色斜纹宽领带以及一张无比陌生但让他移不开眼睛的脸陆续出现在他的面前。

“是你吗？”站在他面前的陌生男人用着低沉温和的声音问道，“如果认错了人，我很抱歉，但我看到你手里的这本书了，而且你也的确站在时钟下面。”

Reid张开嘴，一个字都没说出口。

“抱歉，我该先做自我介绍。”对方朝Reid伸出一只手，而无论Reid多讨厌和陌生人握手，此刻却半张着嘴回握他，“我是Aaron Hotchner，你可以叫我Hotch，你一定就是Dave帮我介绍的那个年轻人，Simon是吧？很抱歉我们要用这种方式见面，其实Dave本该给我发张照片什么的，但他是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，所以……”Aaron“叫我Hotch”Hotchner带着歉意的微笑朝Reid手里的书做了个手势，又晃了晃自己的左手，Reid到此刻才发现Hotch手里也拿着一本书——一本《荒原狼》。

然后他智商高达187的大脑在瞬间得出了结论。

“我……”他张了张嘴，却一个字都说不出，他的大脑像是突然叛变了身体一样牢牢控制着他的声带，让他没法完全告诉对方：“抱歉你认错人了，但我知道你原本要找的那个人在哪里，他大概在车站的书店，正在找一本全新的《荒原狼》”。

正相反，Reid大脑的一部分操纵着另外一部分，迫使他的嘴说出了以下这几个字：“是的，很高兴认识你。”

听到他这句话说出口，Hotch原本带着紧张的表情立刻放松下来。他朝Reid微微一笑，先将手里那本书收进公文包，又一次开口了：

“我猜，接下来大概就是我们互相认识的时间了。现在正好是十一点钟，你是想去吃顿有点晚的早饭呢，还是有点早的午饭？”

“不如我们去家咖啡店，顺便看看有哪些周末特供甜点？”

“好主意，我恰好知道附近有家很不错的。”Aaron朝火车站大厅出口的方向做了个手势，“请吧？”

Reid点点头，跟在Hotch半步远的身旁，强迫自己不要回头寻找身后是否多了个拿着书等在时钟下面的熟悉身影。当他们两个一同走出火车站，走进弗吉尼亚深秋明媚灿烂的阳光下时，Reid仍然没法理解刚才发生了什么。他似乎撒了个不可饶恕的弥天大谎，但他的身旁多了一位英俊迷人的男伴，而他们即将开始彼此间的第一次约会。

***

他……在……干……什……么……？！

当他和Hotch肩并肩来到距离火车站不远的主干线人行道上时，Reid的恐慌症终于爆发了，他感觉双腿发软，膝盖似乎变成了液体，连脚趾头都从鞋里跑了出来消失不见。天知道他是怎么跟着Hotch一步又一步走到这里的，而且Hotch还时不时转过头来，用那种让他的腿骨继续液态化的声音和他说着什么。

“Dave告诉我他给我介绍的人比我年轻，但我没想到会这么年轻。你无论如何要比我……年轻十五岁吧？”

“呃，我马上要过三十岁生日了？”Reid小心翼翼地回答，Hotch则给了他一个“我就说吧”的表情。

“但我不觉得年龄是什么问题，只要双方都成年而且有能力做决定，十五岁也不是什么特别大的差距……或者说你比较在意？”

“不，我也不是很在意。”Hotch微微一笑，换了个话题，“我觉得我们该趁现在再做一下自我介绍。我刚才说过了，我叫Aaron Hotchner，不过朋友和同事一般都叫我Hotch，如果你不喜欢的话也可以叫我Aaron。”

“不，没关系，Hotch听起来挺顺口的。我的话……就叫我Simon好啦。”

“好的，Simon，我记得Dave说过你是个医生？”

“呃……对。”Reid尴尬地点了点头，医生和博士同样的发音让他搞不清Hotch究竟在说什么，但至少他也不是在故意说谎，“现在常住里士满。”

“而且你还是个……铁人三项爱好者？”Hotch侧过头上下打量了一番Reid，似乎在怀疑细瘦的四肢上究竟有多少肌肉，“我也经常参加匡蒂科的马拉松比赛，如果有机会的话以后我们可以一起训练。”

“好的，当然，没问题。”大学唯一挂过的课就是体育的Reid继续尴尬地回答，而且立刻换了问题，“所以你是做什么工作的？”

“哦，”Hotch的声音犹豫了片刻，“我是个政府工作人员。”

“哦！”Reid顿了顿，“联邦调查局？”

“你怎么知道？”虽然没有正面回答，但Reid知道自己猜对了，而Hotch竟然是调查局探员的这一事实让他心头一直翻滚的不安更剧烈了。他明天就要去参加一场调查局的面试，而他身边这个头次约会的对象搞不好就在同个楼层办公，随时能够跳出来斥责Reid骗了他。冒名顶替别人约会没触犯什么联邦法律吧……Reid在脑海里努力回想着。

“Simon？”隔了一会没得到回答，Hotch又重复了一遍，虽然他的表情比起不耐烦来说更像是觉得有趣，“为什么你觉得我是个探员？要知道华盛顿地区可是有很多种政府部门的。”

“你的西装绝对超出了一般警探的薪水，而且没有警察会用这种公文包，所以不是警探；你会被你的朋友安排这种约会，说明你的工作还没危险到需要提防这种事情，所以也排除了中情局和国安局；除此之外我也不觉得你会是法官或者律师，因为你的感觉不像。在检察官和探员之间，我挑了个自己喜欢的。”当然他可以只用“我猜的”一句话来打发Hotch，但Reid总觉得他已经在最大的问题上骗了Hotch，而在其他的小细节上他还是能多真诚就多真诚比较好。

“喔，我很佩服。”听完Reid一股脑说完的这一通，Hotch竟然没像一般人那样生气，而是一脸称赞地睁大眼睛，“你研究过这方面的东西吗？”

“算是吧，不过你也可以说……我很善于观察别人。所以说我猜得没错，你的确是调查局的探员？”

“对的。”

Reid还想问问对方是什么部门的，但他的确很善于观察，而Hotch一脸不愿再谈的表情，于是他默默闭上嘴。恰好在这个时候两个人的手机一起响了起来，于是他们相互对视了一眼，做了个抱歉的表情，拿出手机。

“怎么了？”Reid顾着偷听Hotch的对话，甚至没在意电话那边是谁。

“怎么了？有人问我怎么了？我不是说等你到了匡蒂科之后向我汇报吗？”Morgan的声音从手机里传出来。Reid长叹一口气，偷偷看了一眼Hotch。如果他没猜错的话，Hotch那边也是朋友打过来询问进展的，而且估计就是那个Dave。

“是的，Morgan，我到匡蒂科了，不过我现在正忙，我们能待会再聊吗？”

“哦你在忙什么？”

“忙着想象谋杀你的一百种方法。好了我真的有事，回聊啦。”Reid匆忙挂掉电话，转过身看着仍然在通话的Hotch，他似乎在和电话另一端解释着什么：

“不，没有，我们很顺利就碰面了，你大概搞错了……他就在我旁边，你要和他说几句吗？”Reid浑身上下的肌肉在瞬间绷紧了，“……哦，那好吧，多谢……我会的，谢了，Dave，是的我没忘，明天见。”

Reid小心翼翼呼出一口气，而Hotch也挂断电话，朝他抱歉地晃了晃手机。“是Dave，他打电话过来问我们有没有见面，因为很显然他那边出了问题，有人告诉他我们还没碰面，但是——”他指了指Reid，“你不就在这里吗。”

“是啊，我就在这里。”Reid紧张地笑了笑，“谁知道哪里搞错了。”

“是啊……”Hotch看着自己的手机，“我知道我们该把手机关掉好好享受这一天，但抱歉我必须保持联络畅通，不然调查局大概会派一个特警小组来满大街找我。”

“我完全理解。”Reid大力点头，然后把自己的手机关掉了塞进口袋里。他不想Morgan再干涉他的这一天，更不想自己和Hotch谈着某些至关重要的问题时突然被Morgan一个电话提醒起，他不是某个叫做Simon喜欢铁人三项的年轻医生，而是叫做Spencer Reid对运动没有一点兴趣非常无聊的心理学教授。

“啊，我刚才说的咖啡店到了。”Hotch突然在街边一家不算大的门店门口停了下来，而Reid能看到里面至少排了十个人。“我知道人很多，因为今天是周末，但相信我这家咖啡店的苹果慕斯馅饼绝对值得等待。”

“好啊，反正我现在也无事可做，就全听你安排了。”

两个人一起走进咖啡店，在队伍末端站好，Reid眯起眼睛堵着黑板上用斜体写出的今日特惠推荐。

“我看到那边还有个双人座，要不你去占座，我在这里排队？”Hotch建议到。

“好啊。”

“你想要什么？”

“除了苹果慕斯馅饼之外……不如你猜猜我喜欢什么样子的咖啡？”

Hotch的嘴角慢慢浮现出微笑。“接受挑战。”Reid也一脸微笑朝他点点头，向着双人座的方向走过去，但等他背对着Hotch落座之后，Reid的整张脸在瞬间垮了下来。他用手撑住额头，如果不是怕露馅真想一头撞在桌面上。

他在想什么？！Reid再一次咒骂起自己背叛主人的大脑，因为接近四年的单身生活并不是做出这种事情的借口，而Hotch无论性格还是长相都完全符合Reid的口味更完全不是。Reid从小到大都是个好孩子，他从来不觊觎不属于自己的东西，即便从天而降落到自己膝盖上也不行，所以他现在最该做的事情就是立刻把真相告诉Hotch……告诉Hotchner探员。

是的，他应该现在就站起身，用他能想到的最礼貌最真心的话语向Hotchner探员表示自己的歉意，然后立刻离开这里，离开匡蒂科这个让他突然神经错乱的地方，逃回他在弗吉尼亚大学那个僻静舒适的套房公寓里。

“一大杯焦糖拿铁，加三勺糖，外加一块苹果慕斯馅饼。”就在Reid准备起身的瞬间，Hotch的声音突然从他身后响起，然后他带着两大杯咖啡以及馅饼来到双人坐旁边，将其中一杯放在Reid面前。“我选的口味对吗？”

“……你怎么知道我喜欢喝口味甜一点的？”

“我猜的。”Hotch倒是没有像Reid那样给出一大段分析，只是简单说了这么一句。Reid拿起面前的咖啡喝了一口，微微闭上眼睛品味着焦糖与牛奶的味道在舌尖的味蕾蔓延开。滚烫的咖啡似乎平息了他内心的半点不安，但当他睁开眼睛看到杯身上那个大大的SIMON时，Reid因咖啡带来的好心情全部一扫而光。

“怎么了，口味不合适？”Hotch一定看出了他不怎么开心。

“不，口味正好，只是……我感觉我刚才喝下去的咖啡大概烫死了我胃里的一百只蝴蝶，然而还有另外四百只仍然在里面不停地飞。”

让Reid没想到的是，Hotch听到他这句话竟然低声笑了起来。Reid一方面被Hotch竟然在笑话他搞得有些恼火，另一方面却觉得自己好不容易恢复正常的双腿在Hotch的笑声下又朝着液体的方向前进了。

“是啊，多谢你。”Reid没好气地说道。

“不，我只觉得你这个表达方式非常有意思，但我绝对不是在笑你。”Hotch终于停住了笑声，深色的双眼因为笑出的泪水而闪闪发亮，“而且相信我，我也很紧张，我从来没干过这个。”

“你是指约会？还是被你的朋友安排拿着一本书在火车站找一个你从来没见过的人？”

“后者，或者两者都有。”Hotch摇了摇头，“听着，我觉得如果我们要再继续下去的话，我应该再告诉你些事情，给你些预警。我在几年前离婚了，而我之前娶的是我的高中甜心，我们在一起足足有十五年，而且我还有一个儿子。所以说是的，我从来没像今天这样拿着本书在火车站找人，但我也很久、很久没有约人来咖啡店过了。”

“哇。”Reid除了这一个音节，完全不知道该说什么，“这是信息量非常大的一段话。”

“是的，我希望你不会立刻转身离开这里。但如果你想这么做，我完全理解。”

“嗯？不，我不会，我为什么会听完这段话之后决定离开？”

“因为这是人们通常会做的事情……？”Hotch侧过头看向Reid，“我们之间有不小的年龄差，你才刚三十，我已经快要五十岁了；我已经体会过婚姻和感情的酸甜苦辣，但你很显然才刚准备开始自己的人生；而且我有一个儿子，却来和男人约会。这些理由还不够吗？”

“首先，我刚才说过，年龄差不是问题，我其实更关心双方智力上的差距，但我觉得你还好；其次你体会过婚姻与我又有什么关系？你的逻辑是结过婚的人都不能再和没结过婚的恋爱咯？最后，我既然愿意和你来约会，大概已经很能说明我在性取向上的开放态度。我一直不觉得性别是重点，因为在人类基因0.3%的差异之中，还有很多比性别差异更重要却经常被人们忽视的地方。比如说，我的母亲患有遗传性精神分裂症，所以我肯定也携带了这种病理基因，好在我不准备产生任何后代将这一基因链延续下去。”

Hotch似乎被Reid这番话震惊住了，过了好久才慢慢开口：“我今天早上从家里出门的时候，完全没有料想到会有人对我说这些。”

“我也完全没想到我今天会告诉别人这些。顺便，现在该大叫着逃走的人难道不是你吗？毕竟我告诉了你我母亲的情况。”

“精神分裂症多发于二十岁前期的青年时期，我觉得你大概已经过了风险期。再说了，我跟 不少精神分裂症患者打过交道，你和他们完全不同。”

“……多谢？”Reid举起咖啡喝了一口，而Hotch则用叉子敲了敲Reid的盘子。

“再不吃馅饼的话，饼皮就要冷掉了。”

“哦，好的。”Reid叉起一块馅饼放在嘴里。和焦糖拿铁的甜味完全不同，馅饼里苹果慕斯的酸味极其强烈地冲击着Reid的味蕾，让他因摄入糖分而愉悦的大脑瞬间清醒过来。他突然记起自己之前明明决定要说出真相然后离开，但他现在满嘴都是馅饼，而坐在他对面的Hotch正在用一种极为特别的眼神看着他，让他的胃里突然涌出一股比咖啡还要烫的暖流。在Reid即将满三十岁的一生中，还从没任何人用过这样的眼神看向他，而仅仅这一点就让他双腿无力，跟本站不起身。

离开是理智逻辑的决定……但如果他不想走呢？

“我和你感同身受，Spock先生。”Reid喃喃低语一声，叹了口气。

“你说什么？”

“哦，没什么。”Reid先是摇头，但他随即仿佛想要证明Hotch除了动听声音和迷人微笑之外肯定没有半点吸引自己的地方一样，再次开口问道：

“你知道……你知道《星际迷航》吗？”

Hotch什么都没说，直接举起左手做了个瓦肯分手礼。Reid的心脏漏跳的两拍，他深吸一口气：

“多数人的需求……”

“高于少数人或者个人的需求。”

“我一直也永远都是……”

“你的朋友。”

“该死的，Jim……”

“我是个医生，不是个……工程师/泥瓦匠/奇迹工人/升降梯？其余的我一时半会想不起来了。”

“太空……”

“人类最后的疆域——拜托别让我在咖啡店高声背诵后面的部分，我觉得我会背完忍不住唱起来。”

“你不只看原初系列吧？如果你回答是我会很伤心。”

“不，我最喜欢Janeway舰长，而且我们两个喝咖啡的口味一模一样，但是我最喜欢的系列其实是深空九号。”

“你不喜欢下一代？”

“如果他们能真的培养几位像样的女性角色，而不是边缘化医生以及让那个不知所谓的顾问在舰桥当花瓶，我会更喜欢下一代。更何况，Wesley……”

“事实上，我很能理解Wesley这个角色，因为一个在满是成年人的星舰上的小神童真的让我想起我自己，更别说我们两个算是一起长大的。”

“我也觉得你大概是那种小神童的类型。”Hotch微微一笑，“怎么，还要继续考我《星际迷航》的知识吗？”

“我只是很高兴能和看起来一点都不死宅也不像星际粉的人聊这些。”Reid装作不在意的样子耸了耸肩，但这一番对话下来之后他发现自己又多了一个不想走的理由。老天，他绝对没想到在这样一身西装下面Hotch竟然对《星际迷航》有这样的了解。他也许没法像Reid那样背出进取号D的首航星历或者阿尔法象限与伽玛象限一共打了几年仗，但Hotch对《星际迷航》的知识绝对比一般只在电视上随便看一看的人要多，Reid能真切地感受到他对这部科幻作品的热爱。

看着Hotch的深色眼睛，Reid默默平复了一下自己的心跳，放出终结大招。如果Hotch答不上这个，那么Reid一定会立刻离开；但如果他答得上……因为看在上帝的份上他们才不是因为黑塞的《荒原狼》相遇，如果没有另一本书——

“你看过《你一生的故事》吗？”他轻声问道。

Hotch沉默片刻，深深凝视着Reid的眼睛，然后他轻轻张开嘴唇：

“一道光束，在启程之前已经知道自己的目的地，并且永远会踏上自己最想要的那段旅途——这是我读过的最浪漫的一段话。这篇小说……它对于我而言不仅仅是小说，它让我明白了很多事情，有些让我能够提前想通，有些则在发生之后内心茫然时通彻。我爱《你一生的故事》。”

在那一刻起，在Hotch说出这段话的那一刻起，Reid决定让一切都见鬼去吧。他不是七肢桶，无法在这一刻看到未来如何，但他决定抓住现在，抓住这个掉到他膝盖上的机会。如果既定的未来只给他了这一个小时，这一天，那么无所谓，他不在乎；但如果他能够一直、一直和对面这个男人像这样谈天说地，那么即便让他现在就改名为Simon Reid，他也在所不惜。

***

咖啡很快从杯子里消失，馅饼也只剩下盘子里的饼皮屑。Reid低头看着双人座桌子上毫无章法的浅色花纹，完全不知道这场约会究竟该怎么进行下去。他之前有过几任短暂的男朋友，但他们都不是通过这种有点老套的方法认识的；他也进行过像今天这样的初次约会，但一般到了这个时候，坐在他对面的人就会非常抱歉地对他说，“认识你很高兴，但我必须要走了，以后给你来电话”，然后他们就走了，电话也从来没响过。

而现在Hotch正坐在对面看着他，没说话，却也没准备走。

“所以说……”Reid用指甲刮着咖啡杯表面的蜡，“接下来要做些什么？”

“我挑了这家咖啡店，所以我觉得接下来该由你决定。顺便问一下，馅饼的味道怎么样？”

“非常棒。”Reid顿了顿，“可是我真的不知道要做什么，这是我第一次来匡蒂科，而这里看上去……似乎没什么合适的地方。”

“那么华盛顿呢？那里有你想去的地方吗？我们可以开车过去，只要不到一小时。”

Reid思考了片刻。“除了第五次逛国家美术馆之外，我似乎想不到别的想做的事情。”

Hotch微微一笑。“事实上……如果你不介意我再次做决定的话，我知道个很适合你的地方。”

“是吗？”Reid有些惊讶，他一时半会想不出华盛顿会有什么地方适合他，“但难道不该是适合我们两个的地方吗？”

“别担心，我对那个地方也很感兴趣，而且我也有很久没去过了。上次还是——”Hotch的话说了一半就停住了，脸上闪过一丝复杂的情绪，但他很快恢复原样，“所以说，如果你不介意的话，我的车就停在这条街道的尽头。”

“我当然不介意。”两个人一起站起身离开咖啡店。Reid跟在Hotch身旁，再次疑惑自己今天究竟哪里不对劲。和Hotch两个人在同一辆车里独处，一个小时？不，不不不不不不不。倒不是他担心Hotch是个变态杀人狂之类的，只是他完全能想象这一个小时该有多尴尬无聊。也许他和Hotch会在最开始的十分钟轮流说点什么，但等Hotch终于意识到Reid是个多无趣的人之后，他会直接打开收音机，让Reid完全没听过的流行歌曲充斥接下来的路程。

但他现在再说什么已经没用了，因为Hotch没过多久就走到一辆黑色中型沃尔沃轿车旁边，还非常贴心地替Reid拉开副驾驶一侧的车门。Reid落座后先在内心感叹了一下极为舒适的座椅，然后开始控制不住自己地观察起Hotch车内的装潢。Hotch的车就像他的人一样，大气稳重，但这里那里的小细节却将他的性格更清晰地勾勒出来。Reid第一眼看到的就是驾驶座一侧遮阳板上面贴着的一张照片，上面有个浅棕色头发看起来五六岁的小男孩，正朝镜头灿烂地笑着，而从后视镜里Reid也看到后排放着一个鲜红色的儿童安全座椅，旁边还有几本色彩鲜艳的书和一个恐龙毛绒玩具。

“那是我儿子，Jack。”Hotch一上车就注意到Reid的视线，“马上要六岁了。”

“他看起来可爱极了。”Reid思考片刻确定这么夸孩子没错，“我不想打探你的隐私，但是……Jack现在是和你一起生活吗？因为后面的儿童安全座椅还有玩具都让我觉得他经常乘坐这辆车。”

“是的。”Hotch点点头，系好安全带后伸手发动车。Reid又一次觉得Hotch关闭了这个话题，就像他们之前谈到他在调查局的工作时一样。Reid的好奇心正在剧烈燃烧，但他再不懂怎么和人相处也绝对不会直接开口问出来。相反，他换了个话题。

“你知道吗，我的同事和朋友一直说我身上有种神奇的效应。”他差点直接说出“Reid效应”，还好控制住了自己。

“哦，是什么？”

“超级乖巧的孩子会见了我大哭，超有教养的狗会见了我大叫。事实上，所有有智生物在见到我之后都会立刻产生负面效应。”

正在看着路面的Hotch没看过来，但他的嘴角翘了起来。“是吗？我不记得我对你产生过任何……负面效应。”

“因为你是个非常体贴善良的好人。”

“或者因为我根本没在你身上感觉到这种神奇的效应。你是个医生，你应该知道狗能通过嗅觉感受到身边人的情绪，我猜你大概是经历过这种情况太多次了，见到狗之后直接条件反射投射出了你的情绪。至于小孩子……反正我儿子小的时候经常哭，为了各种各样的事情都哭过，如果你非要在这种事里面找逻辑，那只能说明你太在意别人说你这一点了。”

“是啊，我是挺在意的。”不知怎么回事Reid直接张口承认了这一点，他瞪大眼睛看着后视镜里的自己，过了好久才继续开口：“我大概只是不希望其他人那么讨厌我。”

“为什么会有人讨厌你？”Hotch的声音里带着真心实意的不解。

“因为……我是个神童？因为我十二岁就高中毕业上了大学，智商187，每分钟能阅读两万个单词，有过目不忘的能力，而且有三个博士学位？”

“喔。”Hotch侧过头扫了他一眼，“你之前说你是个神童，还不是在开玩笑。”

“我从来不在这件事上开玩笑，因为我已经被开过太多次玩笑了。”

“我倒是觉得你该感到自豪。实话告诉你，我不介意和你换一换智商，天知道我有多少时候觉得自己智商不够用。还有一分钟阅读两万个单词？这个能力我也想要，听起来简直太有用了，为什么我们组里没有任何人有这个能力。”Reid听到Hotch话里不小心泄露出的信息，但他仍然闭着嘴，到现在他已经不想知道了。

“多谢。”他只是轻声回了一句。

“如果你不介意的话，这有条建议给你：下次如果有人再为了这种小事笑话你，回击，用你187的智商彻底回击对方，别浪费上天赐予你的礼物；或者你可以让对方尝试一下安慰一个嗷嗷大哭的婴儿，我可以从经验告诉你，结局一般都需要一件新衬衣。”

“这主意棒极了，多谢。”Hotch的话终于让Reid也笑起来。他扫了一眼Hotch的车载时钟，看到距离他们上车已经过去了快十分钟，但他们之间的气氛完全不尴尬，而Hotch也根本没有打开广播的意思。事实上，对方突然转过头看了Reid一眼，又一次开口了：

“要知道，当Dave向我提出这个建议的时候，我真觉得他疯了。我告诉他这是二十一世纪，我们是领政府薪水的正经探员，不是什么浪漫爱情电影里的主人公。但是——你也知道Dave，只要他下定决心做某件事，谁也阻止不了他，而且他毕竟曾经是我的前辈，我要给他一个面子。可是我从没觉得这能行，真的，我觉得我根本坚持不了十分钟对方就会一走了之。我知道我的性格很沉闷，离过婚带着孩子，而且不愿意谈工作上的事，所以我真的不觉得有任何人会觉得我有趣，尤其一个喜欢运动的年轻医生。但我现在真的很高兴他说服我做了这件事，约了你出来。现在已经十二点多了，距离我们刚见面已经过去一个小时了，而我可以说这是我最近几年以来度过的最愉快的一个小时。”

Reid张开嘴又紧紧闭上。他不知道该说什么回答Hotch这段话，但他同时又觉得自己有太多想告诉他的话。他想告诉Hotch自己并不是什么喜欢运动的年轻医生，而是个痛恨运动、只喜欢看书和电影的年轻教授；他从没觉得Hotch性格无趣，要说无趣该是他自己才对；但是这也同样是Reid近几年，甚至近十几年里度过的最愉快的一个小时，如果可以，他愿意一直这样和Hotch聊下去。

但最终，他只用三个字就表达了这一切。

“我也是。”他对着Hotch的侧脸微微一笑。Hotch没再说什么，但Reid看到了他右脸上那个一闪而过的酒窝。

***

一个小时的车程又飞快地过去了，他们大部分时间都在聊天，偶尔的沉默也完全不尴尬。Reid过于沉浸在和Hotch的交谈里，直到临近目的地才意识到Hotch说的适合自己的地方是哪里。

“你——”他趴在副驾驶车窗玻璃上，出神地看着窗外喧闹的人群，“你是说这里？”

“是啊，我觉得你一定很喜欢这种地方。”

“当然，怎么会不喜欢，但是我现在的着装完全不合适，还有你——我们不能就这么进去。”

“看在上帝的份上，”Hotch把车缓缓停在路边，笑了出来，“这种地方的意义难道不就在穿什么都可以？如果你实在觉得我穿的太正式，我可以戴上墨镜进去，然后你可以宣称我是《黑客帝国》里面的史密斯特工。”

“那我呢？我怎么办？！”Reid抓了抓头顶的卷发，心急地看着窗外穿着各式各样奇异服装的人群。老天，他完全忘了这周末华盛顿有个为期两天的漫展，更绝对不会想到Hotch会带他来这里。Hotch这个人看上去和漫展半点关系都没有，就算他再喜欢《星际迷航》，Reid也不觉得他是会留心漫展时间和地点的人。

“我在一个同事那里看到了这次漫展的宣传册。”似乎看穿了Reid的思绪，Hotch解释道。

当他们一起下车步入展馆外拥挤的人群时，Reid仍然有种强烈的不真实感。他怎么会在这里，和Hotch在一起，来参加漫展？身旁的Hotch已经戴上了墨镜，看起来倒是非常有气势，Reid甚至看到几个路过的人掏出手机对着他拍照。Reid低头看了一眼自己的着装——仍然是那一身平淡无奇的衣服，他早上坐火车的时候还觉得没什么，但现在却觉得简直无聊到了极点。

“我看到售票处了，你先在这里等我一下，我去买两张票。”等他们走进展馆大厅之后Hotch对他说。

“好。”Reid点点头，看着Hotch的身影很快就被两个化妆成克林贡人的粉丝挡住了，而等一队浩浩荡荡的帝国冲锋兵走过去之后，Hotch的身影已经完全消失在人群里。Reid伸着脖子找了半天都没找到对方在哪里。正在他纠结着要不要去售票处那里找Hotch时，他突然感觉自己的肩膀被拍了一下。

“Hotch——”他迅速转身，却在看到对方时差点咬到舌头。站在他身后的人并不是Hotch，而是一个看上去有点眼熟的金发女性。她身材微胖，穿着一件《神秘博士》里TARDIS蓝的蓬蓬裙，胸前别了一个Dalek徽章，头上还带着一顶十一任博士标志性的土耳其毡帽。Reid知道自己肯定认识这个人，但她的名字就在他的舌尖翻滚，却无论如何都不愿出来。

“我就觉得你背后看起来很眼熟！”对方却朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容，“我就说嘛，乱糟糟的卷发外加这种长手长脚，我只在一个人身上见到过。”然后她对上Reid的瞠目结舌，皱起眉头，“怎么，你不记得我了？天呐你竟然不记得我了，我以为所有见过我的人都不会忘记我，看来我该换一拨熏香……”

“等等，你是那个……”Reid艰难地在脑海里寻找着对方的信息，“我们去年在拉斯维加斯漫展见过面，你当时装扮成《飞天小女警》里的Blossom，我是《萤火虫》里的Mal。我记得你说过你住在弗吉尼亚，是个电脑技术人员。但你的名字……我记得是个西班牙语来源的……Gomez？”

“很接近了，Garcia。”对方再次咧嘴一笑，“没想到能在这里见到你，Reid博士，是吧？这次我是TRADIS，而你是……？”

“我什么都不是。”Reid低估了这句话带给自己的打击，“我只是一时兴起想过来看看，所以没来得及准备服装，而且我还带了个朋友，他正在买票。”

“哦！”Garcia的笑容里突然多了点什么，“和男朋友一起来逛漫展？太浪漫了，真没想到啊，Reid博士。”

“不是，他并不是……”Reid还没来得急解释，Hotch的声音就在他身后响了起来。“嘿，我买好票了，现在要进去吗？”

然后Reid看到Garcia的笑容凝固在了脸上。事实上，她的笑容在听到Hotch声音的瞬间像是第一次被挖掘出的金字塔里的木乃伊遗骸，在千年后再次遇到新鲜空气时那样碎成齑粉后完全被吹散了。她简直像见鬼了一样盯着Reid的身后——盯着Hotch。

Reid有个不详的预感。非常不详，非常，不详，比《星球大战》里任何人说过这句话时感到的加在一起都要更不详。

“Garcia？”而Hotch同样带着诧异的回答在下一秒就证实了Reid的预感。

“长、长官。”Garcia声音都颤抖了，“你怎么会在这里？不，你怎么会和Reid博士一起在这里？天呐你就是他的男朋友，你们两个来一起逛漫展？这是什么绝对不能告诉我们的秘密地下恋情吗？而我完全撞破了你的秘密？！天呐长官我超级超级超级抱歉！我这就远远离开这里而且绝对不会告诉任何人！”

“Garcia，停下。”Hotch的声音里带着声嘶力竭的抓狂，“首先，这里没有任何秘密恋情，所以你不用担心撞破了什么，因为什么都没有。”Reid忍着不去细想这句话有多让他难受，“其次，谁是Reid博士？这位是Simon，他是位医生，而我指的是医学方面的，医生。”

“呃——？”

“网名，”Reid决定堵住Garcia 的嘴，“Reid博士是我的网名。很抱歉Garcia，我让你以为那是我的真名。”

“所以你也不是弗吉尼亚大学心理学系的教授咯？”Garcia一脸震惊，“你一年前告诉我的一切都是假的？你也没有187的智商，一分钟能阅读两万个单词，有三个还是四个博士学位？要知道，我回去之后上蹿下跳告诉了很多人我这次在漫展上遇到了一个真正的天才，而不是那种一把年纪还躲在妈妈地下室里的死宅。”

“……后面那几个是真的。”Reid的声音低得连自己都听不到，他也完全不敢回过头看Hotch现在脸上的表情。他们三个沉默地伫立在人声鼎沸的漫展大厅，任凭各种各样奇装异服的粉丝从他们身旁经过，Reid突然觉得这不是他的人生，而是某部荒诞幽默的喜剧里专门为难主人公的一幕。为什么他不在两个小时前就直接坐上回里士满的火车？他以为自己是谁，能够一直隐瞒身份假扮成另一个人？

过了很久，很久，站在他身后的Hotch终于低声开口了。“我们该走了。”

Reid一句话都说不出，只能胡乱点点头。Garcia朝他投来一个万分抱歉的眼神，对Hotch低声说了一句“长官“，然后消失在人群里。Reid只觉得大脑一片空白，双耳嗡嗡作响，过了好久才意识到Hotch已经不站在他身后了。他慌乱地回过身寻找着对方，在看到那个身材挺拔的背影已经行进到展厅出口时立刻追了过去。

“Hotch——嘿，Hotch！等等我！”

Hotch没放慢脚步，他们一前一后艰难地穿过展厅外面的人群，中间始终差了十多米的距离。Reid以为他这次肯定要被Hotch甩在这里了，但对方终于在自己的沃尔沃旁边停了下来，转过身看着气喘吁吁赶上来的Reid。

Reid大口喘着气，仰起头看着Hotch在正午阳光下变得像琥珀一样棕黄色的眼睛，以及双眼之上紧紧皱在一起的眉头。Hotch紧紧盯着他却没有说话，目光像打孔机一样凿在Reid的脸上。Reid想转过眼避开Hotch的目光，但他却感觉自己被另一种不知名的力量紧紧吸引住了。过了大概一分多钟，在Reid以为自己由里到外都被Hotch的目光穿得千疮百孔时，他终于开口了：

“实话告诉我，你的名字是Simon吗？”

Reid艰难地吞咽了一下，闭上眼睛摇了摇头。“不是。”

“你是个医生吗？”

“我是有三个博士学位，但没有医学的。”

“你……你喜欢铁人三项吗？”

“我试过晨跑，但最终决定还是早上多睡一会最重要。”

“所以说……”Hotch皱着眉头严厉地盯着他，“你今天给我说的这些，告诉我的这些，有多少是真的？有一句真话吗？”

Reid其实有点好奇Hotch为什么不质问他冒名顶替Simon的事情，但他还是深吸一口气，把他在过去两个多小时里一直想告诉对方的话一股脑说了出来：

“有。事实上，有很多，除了我的名字、职业，以及一个大概算不上爱好的爱好，我其他说的话每一句都是真的。我叫Spencer Reid，时弗吉尼亚大学心理学的教授；我马上要过三十岁生日了，这次来匡蒂科是来参加一个面试；我有187的智商，一分钟能读两万单词，而且过目不忘；我最大的爱好是阅读和看电影，是个科幻宅，但同时也爱看没字幕的外国文艺电影；我喝咖啡喜欢放三勺糖，口味偏甜，每天大约要三杯才能维持基本生活；我不知道怎么和别人的宠物以及小孩相处，同事们都戏称这是‘Reid’效应，但其实我很喜欢小孩子，只是从没人愿意让我和他们相处。而你知道我一直最想说却没能说出口的话是什么吗？和你相处的这两个小时是我最近几年生命里最有意思的两个小时，而你是我遇见过的最有意思的人。我们……我们在一起的时光也很有趣，难道你不这么觉得吗？”

“我是这么觉得，”Hotch缓慢地回答道，“但你骗了我，你不是Simon。你是怎么知道要在那个时候拿着那本书站在那里的？”

听着Hotch语气里无比的怀疑和紧身，Reid真想直接笑出来。“你以为我是什么跟踪狂或者破坏别人约会的神经病吗？我和你本来应该见面的那个Simon在火车上是邻座，我在看书，他非要攀谈，于是我也很礼貌地回应他，问他在看什么。他这个时候才发现自己上火车之前匆匆买的《荒原狼》是德语版的，他一个字也看不懂，只能直接扔掉。我是个很爱书的人，不想看到这种事发生，于是提议他把这本卖给我。他说愿意直接送给我，而我接受了。至于在那个时候站在时钟下面……我根本没多想，我在找我朋友给我订的宾馆地址，而你就这么直接过来了。”

“一句‘抱歉，你认错人了’很简单。”

“是啊，很简单。”Reid沮丧地摇了摇头，“但是Hotch——Hotchner探员，你这辈子难道就没有过让冲动支配你的身体，做出某种当时看起来很错误，但事后无比正确的决定吗？我可以告诉你我之前没有过，而这次是我唯一一次，也是感觉最强烈的一次。我不知道我究竟怎么了，也许是匡蒂科的问题，这个地区挤满了政府公职人员导致空气里雄性激素太过浓烈，扰乱了我的大脑，但我当时无比希望和你约会的人是我。在那一刻，我甚至能感觉出我们之间的约会一定很有趣。”

“怎么，187的智商还附带未卜先知的能力吗？”Hotch的声音仍然带着讽刺，“你怎么就能确信？你怎么就知道我们之间很有趣，而不是我和真正的那个Simon？”

“看在上帝的份上，那个人是个穿着球队套头衫来初次约会的肌肉男！他没看过《荒原狼》，甚至以为《你一生的故事》是某种廉价低俗的爱情小说——一个叫尼古拉斯•斯帕克斯的人写的。你和他聊不到一起去，Hotch，你会觉得他没有深度浮于表面，而他会觉得你太过严肃内敛，你们根本撑不过十分钟的咖啡。”

“哦，你现在倒是某位恋爱专家了是吧，Reid博士？”Hotch用如此冷淡的声音头一次叫出他的名字让Reid的心脏抽搐了一下。他知道就是这里了，他接近三十年的人生中第一次如此完美，甚至比他梦想过的还要完美的约会就要以这样尴尬难堪的结尾收场了，而站在他面前这个同样对他而言完美无缺的男人即将一去不返，把Reid彻底抛在脑后，只有在节假日与同事朋友喝了几杯之后才当做笑料一样谈起他。他感觉自己的双手已经握成了拳，杵在地面的双腿开始因紧绷而颤抖。他该在这一刻就转身离开，给自己留下最后的尊严，而不是站在人行道上像个傻子一样目送Hotch开车绝尘而去。

但他做不到，他背信弃义的大脑又一次让他僵硬在原地无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着Hotch长叹一口气，打开车门坐上驾驶座。他看着Hotch系上安全带，转动车钥匙，点火，然后——

他降下副驾驶那一侧的车窗玻璃，朝Reid高声喊道：“进来。”

“什么？”Reid完全不理解他在说什么。

“我说，进来。”Hotch的表情让人没法说不，于是Reid乖乖打开车门，钻了进来。

“你要……你要干什么？”他坐定后才有些担惊受怕地问道，因为Hotch此刻脸上的表情看起来像是要把他拉到荒郊野地里碎尸。

“今天是我难得的休假日，天气也很好，但我没有陪我儿子在公园里打棒球，而是跑来和你见面，然后你从头到尾都在骗我。”Hotch的声音里带着无尽的疲惫，而Reid的自责在瞬间压过了心底的其他感情。“所以……我要发泄一下。”

“呃……你要揍我一顿？”

“不，”Hotch给了他一个特别无奈的眼神，“我要为年底的马拉松训练，而你要来陪我一起跑。”

Reid觉得Hotch还不如揍他一顿。

***

“我们真的要这么做？”

“是的，Spencer，我们真的要这么做。”

Reid倚在车门上，看着Hotch从沃尔沃的后备箱里拿出他备用的跑步装备。他一开始以为Hotch只是在开玩笑，因为拜托，没人会在初次约会的时候为马拉松训练，更别提他们刚才还大吵一架。但是Hotch看起来认真极了，而从他手里的装备看起来不仅仅是一双慢跑鞋那么简单，他准备从头到脚全都换一遍。

“现在是十一月份，你会得流感的。”

“不，今天天气很好，太阳也很足，现在气温至少有华氏六十度，而且等你跑起来之后，你会感觉更热。”Hotch带着跑步装备回到驾驶室，Reid控制住自己不要一直盯着他的手指松开领结的样子。他知道自己和Hotch已经彻底没戏了，但一个英俊的男人在他面前脱去西装换上运动短裤？他就算要为此在监狱里住上两天也绝对不会错过这一幕。

“好吧，我怎么办？”他今天第三次扫视自己的一身衣服，“我不能穿这身和你一起跑。”

“这身怎么了？”Hotch边解衬衣扣子边抬起头，Reid感觉自己脸颊上的温度越来越高，“丢掉你的大衣和毛衣，剩下的还算可以。再说了，你穿的是板鞋。”

“你觉对想不到这双板鞋让我在结冰的道路滑倒过多少次。”

“我觉得你滑倒和鞋没太大关系，而是和你的重心平衡有关。你的腿太长了。”

Reid完全听不出这句是Hotch就事论事还是溜出口的夸赞，而Hotch也好像意识到自己说了不该说的话，转过头换上运动衫。Reid站在车外面患得患失，完全错过了Hotch在驾驶座上的动作，等他反应过来时Hotch已经穿着一身慢跑装备站在他面前，甚至夸张地戴着头带。不过最让他惊讶的是，脱去西装的Hotch身材看起来意外的好，手臂肌肉线条很结实，完全让人想不到他是个需要经常坐在办公室地调查局职员。

“说真的？”和这样一身装备的Hotch站在一起，Reid感觉自己看起来像极了不得不和学校最受欢迎的球员并肩而行的土鳖宅男，但是Hotch又给了他一个眼神，他只能慢吞吞地脱下风衣，又脱下毛衣，并且暗自庆幸今天没有心血来潮穿上Morgan送他当圣诞礼物的绛紫色衬衣。

“放心，你看起来还不错。”Hotch拍了拍他的肩膀，在漫展那次对话之后第一次朝Reid露出笑容，“我们的路线就是从林肯纪念碑出发到华盛顿纪念碑，然后再回来，来回一共五圈。”

“……而一圈正好是1.6英里，十圈下来一共8英里。”

“是啊，我至少没有让你完成26英里。”

“说真的，Hotch，我最多跑一圈。”Reid还没开始跑已经双腿发软。

“来吧，不试试怎么知道。”说完这句话Hotch就丢下Reid，一个人朝计划好的路线跑了起来。Reid站在后面盯着他的身影看了半天，感觉只穿着衬衣的身体正在秋风中瑟瑟发抖，而从他旁边经过的游客正在用非常奇怪的眼神看着他。Reid长叹一口气，终于拖着自己的双腿朝Hotch的方向跑了过去。他没跑几秒就赶上了Hotch，显然对方正在等他，等他们开始并排一起跑之后Hotch稍微加快了节奏，而Reid则努力将自己的呼吸和频率都与Hotch的相匹配。

在最初的五百米Reid还跑得比较轻松，但等他们慢慢离开林肯纪念碑，进入直线路段之后他觉得自己开始慢慢跟不上了。寒冷的空气通过他的鼻腔和嘴刺激着他的肺部，他的小腿已经开始产生酸胀的感觉，脚趾一个劲地挤着鞋尖。他想跟Hotch服软，让他放过自己一马，但Hotch只是用他那双深色眼睛侧过头来看着Reid，半是挑衅半是笑意的眼神让Reid咬紧牙关坚持下去。

等他们一起绕过华盛顿纪念碑之后Reid就感觉好多了，他的喉咙已经不再随时随地都要吐血，呼吸也平稳了下来。他已经跑了接近一英里，而他从来不知道自己能这么轻松地跑完这样一段距离。

“你还好吗？”Hotch在旁边问道，而这该死的混蛋听起来和不跑步的时候没两样。

“好得很。”Reid从牙缝里挤出三个字。

等他们重新跑回林肯纪念碑，完成第一圈的时候，Reid忍不住小小地欢呼了一声，而Hotch竟然噗嗤一声笑出来。Reid感觉自己的脸颊在发烧，但他只是哼了一声，加快迈动双腿的频率超过了Hotch。能够完整跑下1.6公里对他来说已经算某种奇迹，Reid知道凭借自己的体力他最多还能再跑一英里，但他绝对不会让Hotch如愿以偿，把这个作为惩罚自己的手段。他一定要证明给Hotch看，就算自己对铁人三项一点兴趣都没有，他至少明白该怎么跑步。

他不知道在两个纪念碑周围的游客以及居民是否注意到了这个穿着深蓝色衬衣长卷发在风中凌乱不停狂奔的人，但Reid现在已经不在乎了。他不在乎自己的跑步姿势是不是很奇怪，不在乎别人向他投来的微妙眼光，更完全不在乎跟在他身后的Hotch脸上是怎样的表情。Hotch说的没错，跑步是一种非常好的发泄，之前堆积在他心里的压力与忧郁全部一扫而光，甚至Reid永不停息的大脑都在极有节奏感的步伐与心跳声中变为一片空白，他唯一能感到的只有迎面而来的风吹在他脸上的感觉，以及变得越来越沉重的双腿仍然在不屈不挠地迈出下一步。

他已经不记得自己究竟绕过了几次林肯纪念碑，但终于，在他的心脏跳动得仿佛要从嗓子眼里蹦出来，而肺部也疲惫的不愿再多收缩一次之后，Reid缓缓停了下来，双手支撑在路边长椅的椅背上，像个坏掉的风箱一样大口呼吸着。一旦停下来之后所有被奔跑而屏蔽掉的痛苦感觉在瞬间一起上线，他感到自己的整件衬衣都被汗水牢牢贴在脊背上，而头发也在向下滴水，他浑身上下肌肉里堆积出的乳酸大概已经消灭了百分之八十的细胞，而他喉咙里那种想要吐血的感觉不仅席卷重来，而且比刚才严重了几百倍。Reid紧闭双眼在椅背上撑住自己，身体因寒冷与疲惫在秋风里抖个不停。

看来要得流感的人是自己了。这个念头才刚从他的大脑中生成，一条非常厚重的毛巾就突然出现在他的肩膀上。Reid艰难地抬起头，从眼前抹开被汗水黏住的头发，看到Hotch站在他的身后，一只手里还拿着一瓶饮料。

“我很惊讶，你看起来完全没有这样的爆发力和耐久力。”见Reid没有反应，Hotch走过来给他用毛巾擦起了脖子 ，Reid又愣了片刻才连忙自己接过来。

“我人生中大概有十年的时间都在……都在躲开各种各样的校园恶霸，所以说……我其实挺擅长跑步的。”他上气不接下气地回答。

“如果训练方法得当，你会跑的更好，但你刚才实在不该用这样的速度跑这一圈。在经过长期锻炼之前你的心肺功能还跟不上你的需求，我知道你没有医学博士学位，但你连这个都不懂吗？”

“我记得……是你说要发泄一下……”Reid擦着脸上的汗，然后把毛巾裹在肩膀上，“还有……我刚才又跑了一圈？”

“是的，”Hotch无奈地点点头，“恭喜你，你已经跑了3.2英里了，而且只花了四十分钟。”

“我听说过面对绝境人体会被激发出难以想象的潜能，不过我没想到我竟然也有。”

“你把这个当成绝境吗？”Hotch的眉头皱了起来。

“因为刚才你看起来好像想把我杀掉之后埋在随便哪个纪念碑的下面。”Reid非常诚实地回答。

“Spencer，我刚才很生气。”虽然这么说，但Hotch还是把手里的饮料递给他。Reid感激地点点头，直接灌了一口下去，喝进去之后才发现瓶子里装的是淡盐水。他吐了吐舌头，做了个鬼脸。

“尝起来怪怪的，我觉得我的舌头有点不对劲——你不会给我喝了奇怪的东西吧？我突然感觉有点想吐。”

“所以你仍然认为我在计划谋杀你咯？”

“不，我在开玩笑，但你绝对还在生气——对吧？”

Hotch看了他一眼。“我说过我要跑步发泄，我本来预计今天下午跑十英里，但现在才跑了三分之一不到。”

“意思是你还有三分之二的怒气没发泄出来？懂了。”

“到车里坐着等我，”Hotch从口袋里掏出车钥匙扔给Reid，“把头上的汗擦干，然后把这瓶水喝完，我再跑半个小时。”

“……好的？”Reid感觉Hotch的态度过于平静，完全没了刚才在漫展展馆前面那样的激动。虽然和Hotch只相处了半天不到的时间，但Reid敏锐地感觉到平静状态下的Hotch应该比激动状态下还要可怕。可是他也没法拒绝这样的要求，于是他乖乖走回Hotch的沃尔沃，一边擦汗一边看着对方再次向着华盛顿纪念碑的方向跑去。

在车里他擦干了头发和绝大部分自己能够得到的地方，然后从他的包里掏出梳子，试图驯服头顶以为跑步与汗水完全纠结在一起的头发。扭头的时候Reid看到Hotch换下来的衣服就搭在身旁的驾驶座上，浅蓝色斜纹领带整整齐齐地挂在方向盘上。他突然伸出手轻轻碰了碰那条领带——发现它是丝绸的——然后仿佛做了什么亏心事一样立刻收回手。

他一直都知道这是最糟糕的，这种无法形容却绝对存在的相互吸引一直都是最糟糕的。他和Hotch之间的相互吸引大概从他们第一次对视就开始了，所以才会有后面的咖啡店，苹果慕斯馅饼，漫展，跑步……他一直在被Hotch带着走，他也心甘情愿跟着对方走，而Hotch——Hotch说了他在生气，但他却没扔下Reid，而是把他带到了这里，然后向他展示了如此生活化、如此私人的一面。

如果这种吸引力在最开始就化学物质一样剧烈反应变成某种性冲动，那么Reid至少知道该怎样面对，毕竟性就是性，没有什么与众不同；但他和Hotch之间却像是在温水煮青蛙，一曲开场节奏虽然缓慢却在不知不觉中加快鼓点的曼波舞，Hotch问他问题，他回答，他跟Hotch调情，Hotch也向他回应。一切简单自然得像是他们已经演练过上百遍，只是你来我往的每一句都在让他们之间不断升温。而糟糕的地方在于，这一切都感觉起来太对，可太对永远都意味着有什么地方大错特错，在Reid真正被火焰吞噬之前，他看不清究竟哪里有错。

而且，Hotch也这么想吗？Reid没法不记起那些突然断掉的话题，不愿回答的疑问，戒备冰冷的表情。他们究竟是在这样的节奏里共舞，还是Reid一个人在聚光灯下傻傻转圈？

“感觉好点了吗？”Hotch的声音突然出现在旁边，Reid身体微微一颤，转过头看到Hotch的脸从车窗旁冒了出来，他的手里拿着另一条毛巾，正在擦头上的汗，而他原本看起来很柔软的黑色短发此刻全都翘在额头上，让Reid想要伸出手将它们抚平。

……而Reid在平时根本不愿和别人握手，更别提主动伸手抚摸还带着汗水的头发。

“多谢，”Reid晃了晃手里还剩半瓶的盐水，“我喝了几口就感觉好多了，不过你一直都在车里储备这些东西吗？”

“事实上，我原本以为今天的约会肯定谈不成功，所以打算下午一个人训练的。”

“哦。”Reid愣了片刻，“但你今天下午不仅训练了，还找到了一起跑步的人……所以这算约会成功吗？”

Hotch侧过头盯着Reid看了片刻，并没有回答，而是伸手抓起自己的衬衣。Reid礼貌地扭过头，不让自己盯着Hotch看，但他控制不了自己的嗅觉神经。运动过后Hotch的味道更明显了，除了汗液的味道，Hotch原本须后水的味道突然浓了好几度，混合着他身上凛冽的男性麝香气息，让Reid突然难以呼吸。更换衣物的窸窣声不断传来，一直等Hotch重新坐回驾驶座，Reid才重新转回头正视前方。

片刻后Hotch开口了：“我曾经有过。”

Reid原本以为Hotch在回答他这算不算成功的约会，但对方这句没法和问题衔接的回答让他完全迷惑了。

“我不明白？”

“在漫展那里，你曾经问过我有没有因为冲动做出某种看起来很蠢但其实无比明确的决定，我现在回答你，我有过，两次。第一次是我十七岁的时候，高中二年级，我在学校话剧社看到一个非常美丽的女生，我在那一刻就决定这是我这辈子要娶的人，所以我加入了话剧社，并且随后发觉自己没有任何话剧天分——但后来这个女生成为了我的妻子；第二次是在我大学毕业七年之后，我当时是一名事业蒸蒸日上的检察官，但有一天我突然决定我不想再继续干这个工作了，我想在这些案子抵达我的手之前就阻止它们，于是我辞职并加入了联邦调查局——现在我是调查局最重要的部门之一的主管。”

“我还是不明白，为什么你要告诉我这些？”

“我曾经的妻子以及我在调查局的工作，我生命中最重要的两个部分，一起造就了我这个人，而这两次全都归功于我的冲动。我告诉你这些，Spencer，是因为今天在匡蒂科火车站，我做了人生中第三次冲动的决定，我决定不当场揭穿你的谎话，而是和你将这个约会一起进行下去。你以为我是在Garcia之后才发觉你不对劲的吗？Spencer，分析一个人是我的本职工作，我大约花了三秒钟就看出你绝对不会喜欢铁人三项，而且也不可能是个医生。还有你那些在撒谎和紧张时的小动作，我隔着审讯桌见过太多次了，我甚至在匡蒂科的联邦调查局学院开过一门课，专门讲怎么分辨微表情和动作。”

“所以……所以你是在把我当做犯人，审讯我？”

“不，我是在告诉你，你是我做的第三次冲动决定，而事实证明这个决定就像前两个一样正确无比。我相信，如果你当时承认我找错了人，我大概会直接甩掉本来那个要和我出去约会的人，直接约你出去。”

“什么？”Reid完全没想到Hotch会说得这么直接，他感觉自己耳根都红了，“可是你……可是你为什么之前不揭穿我，而后来又表现的那么生气？”

“因为我当时还不知道你为什么要这么做，我在等着你向我承认这是个恶作剧或者玩笑，可是你完全没有停下来的样子，一直在隐瞒自己的身份，我不得不开始考虑你对我说的话里有几分是真话。而且，我也该表现得生气不是吗？如果你骗了我我还笑嘻嘻的，你大概会被直接吓跑。”

“我其实真的被差点吓跑。”Reid低声回答了一句，然后Hotch刚才话里的某个细节突然跃进他的大脑。他一下子坐直身体，瞪大双眼看向Hotch：“你刚才说，你在联邦调查局学院开过一门课，专门讲怎么分辨微表情和动作？”

Hotch点了点头。“怎么了？”

“所以你是……”Reid努力扭转逻辑和推论的走向，却徒劳无用，“你是行为分析部门的主管？”

“是。”

“而你说的Dave……不会是David Rossi吧？”Reid感觉自己非常抓狂。

“哪里都能遇到他的书迷，我真佩服。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”Reid在纠结要不要说出Gideon的事情，但他随即想到，说出Gideon就必定要提到自己曾经的愿望，而接下来提到面试似乎顺理成章……Hotch知道自己真实姓名之后却没有太大表示，说明他很可能还没看过面试人选的档案，而Reid现在完全不想告诉他这件事。如果Hotch是随便哪个调查局的探员，那么Reid可能对待明天的面试态度会更积极一些，他不介意以后和Hotch在同一幢大楼里工作；但身旁这个男人有百分之九十九的可能是明天的面试官外加他以后的顶头上司，而这，不，不不不不不。

Reid很久以前，在第一次目睹他父母争吵的时候就下定决心，自己绝对不要陷进太过复杂的感情之中，而在面试之前就已经和未来的顶头上司约会过在他眼里已经算是再复杂不过的开头了。他完全能想象到以Hotch的性格和决心，一旦Reid真的成为他的下属他也绝对不会放手，而接下来他们大概会偷偷摸摸约会一段时间，不可避免被他们的同事——一群侧写师看出端倪，然后两个人就会一同陷进这个由埃德加•胡佛创建起的庞大官僚组织的各种调查里。你是否违反了调查局内的条例？你是否性骚扰过你的下属？你是否愿意接受行政审查？接下来他们之中必定会有一个受到牵连，不是被调职就是被辞退，然后Hotch就会觉得这一切都是Reid的错，他们会大吵一架，分手，彻底心碎。

光想想这一切Reid就觉得自己的头开始疼了。

“Spencer？”见他许久没有回答，Hotch再次开口了，“我刚才说了这么多，你有什么想说的吗？”

“我……”Reid张开嘴，声音却卡在喉咙里，“我饿了。”他最终勉强说出这么一句。

在这一刻Hotch脸上的表情简直无价，但他最终点点头，伸手发动车子。

“我知道离这里不远有家汉堡店，如果你愿意的话，我们可以在那里解决晚餐。”

“好啊。”

随着马达的轰鸣声，两个人渐渐离开林肯纪念碑。Reid把头靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛叹口气。他又在这么做了，又在让Hotch带着他跑，决定他们去哪里做什么，可是他仍然找不到勇气拒绝。

也许……也许他会在晚餐的时候和Hotch把一切都解释清楚，而且他的手里仍然握着最终决定权，他仍然能够逃回弗吉尼亚大学，远离这里的一切。

***

一旦过了秋分日，夜色就到来的越来越早了。当他们开车抵达Hotch说的那个汉堡店时落日还沉沉垂在不远处公园的树梢上，而等他们拿着外卖袋走出餐厅时，天已经完全黑下来了，只有西方天际尚未消散的晚霞残留着些许红色。

“会不会太冷了？毕竟现在是十一月份。”

“还好，晚上没有起风，不会太冷。”Reid捏了捏手里温热的咖啡杯，聚起来喝了一口。因为周末晚上的原因，整个汉堡店顾客爆满，他们找了五分钟都没有找到位置，于是Reid提议他们在外面吃。Hotch倒是没说什么，Reid知道他能看出自己有话想对他说。

汉堡店就在林肯纪念碑不远的地方，开车过去只要三分钟的距离。两个人买完晚饭后在路边寻找合适的地方，走着走着竟然又走回了林肯纪念碑。夜幕降临后这里的游客一下子少了很多，周围有不少空出来的长椅。Reid挑了一个走过去，Hotch一脸奇怪地跟在他后面。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，但这个地方正好是你下午跑完两圈后停下来的地方。”Hotch指了指这条长椅，“我只是没想到我们又回到这里来了。”

“哦。”想到自己下午的窘境，Reid有点不好意思，但他还是坐了下来，Hotch也在他身旁就坐，两个人一起沉默地拆开自己的汉堡。Reid知道Hotch在等他先开口，可他真的很饿，而且他觉得自己需要填饱肚子才能面对接下来要发生的事情。咬了一口手里意外不错的牛肉汉堡，Reid将薯条包放在两个人中间的长椅上，然后在自己的袋子里摸索起来。片刻后他咒骂了一声：

“该死，”Reid把手抽出来，在餐巾纸上擦了擦，“他们没给我番茄酱。”

“你喜欢吃薯条蘸番茄酱？我不喜欢，把我的给你好了。”Hotch递给他一包番茄酱，Reid道了一声谢。两个人的手指在传递的时候碰在一起，Reid能感觉到Hotch的体温至少比自己高了两度。

“你快冻僵了。”Hotch直接指出这一点，“我们还是该回餐厅，或者去我的车上吃。”

“不，不用了，我喜欢这里，这里很安静。而且再过几分钟，等消化系统开始消化食物的时候，我的肝脏就会释放出足够让我保持体温的热量。”

Hotch给了他一个复杂的眼神，没再说什么，继续吃他的汉堡。Reid靠在椅背上，注视着离他们不远那盏浅黄色的路灯，思考他是否还能找到像今天一样这么难忘的初次约会。的确，今天的某些时候非常尴尬，有些时候甚至不像一次正常约会，但Reid真的过得很开心。对于今天的所作所为，Reid一点都不后悔，他只是不知道自己接下来的决定是否会让他后悔终生。

“要知道，Spencer，今天你有一个问题从头到尾没问过我。”在突然之间，Hotch的话打断了他的思绪。

“是什么？”

“你从没问过我，为什么我和一个女人恋爱、结婚、生子，十五年后却来和一位男性约会。”

“哦，我只是……没想太多。我觉得你大概想换个口味，或者你本来性向就是这样的。”

“我说不好自己的性向。”Hotch直直看向他，“我一直以为自己是个直男，只会被女性吸引，但是今天……”他朝Reid做了个含糊的手势，“我说不清了。”

“喔，我很荣幸。”

Hotch微微一笑。“这其实都要怪Dave。他之前一直试图给我介绍这样那样的人，我被他烦的不行，于是有次拍桌子告诉他，我绝对不会和他给我介绍的任何女人约会。他安静了一个月，然后给我找了一个男人。”

“我完全没想到Rossi探员是这样的人。”

“他是个调查局探员的同时还写书，在全世界各地开讲座，有一套豪宅，离了三次婚。你以为呢？”

Reid也笑了起来。“这些我更完全没想到，我对他的兴趣是纯学术性的。”

“如果我们再谈他就要跑题了。总之Dave给我介绍了一个男性，而且还用这种让我没法拒绝的方法，我一想到有个人要举着一本书在火车站等我就很有罪恶感，所以我来了。但我想……今天到底还是有个人在火车站等了我好久。”

“是啊，我很抱歉。”

“先不说这个，重点在于，如果我不是愿意和一位男性约会，我是无论如何都不会来的。”

“所以说……为什么？”Reid小心翼翼地问道，他感觉Hotch谈到了一个自己通常闭口不谈的话题。

“我之前告诉过你我和我妻子离婚了，但不仅如此。事实上——”Hotch深吸一口气，声音突然颤抖了一下，“她死了。”

“天呐，Hotch，我很抱歉。”

“她被一名不明嫌犯——一名连环杀手杀掉了。我不知道你是否关注过这个案件，但这名叫做George Foyet的连环杀手在十多年前通过和办案警探的一个私下协议逃脱了我们的追捕，但在这位警探去世后他开始重新杀人。他的性格极度扭曲自恋，并且试图以和我签订新协议的方式来掌控我。”

“是，我听说过他的案子，但我不知道这些细节。”

“这些都是调查局内部机密——总之我拒绝了Foyet的协议，并且把他抓了起来，但他已经做了十年的准备，在当晚就越狱了。几个月后他在我的公寓袭击了我——捅了我九刀——我不得不将我的前妻和儿子都送进证人保护项目。”

Reid已经不知道该说什么了。他试探着伸出一只手，轻轻放在Hotch的胳膊上。片刻后他才意识到那是自己抓过薯条的手，还没擦干净，但Hotch看起来完全不在意。

“当然，这不是最糟糕的。又过了几个月，我们几乎要第二次抓到他的时候，Foyet袭击了保护我家人的法警并且找到了他们的具体位置。他……我和我的前妻在电话上告了别，然后他杀了她。”

“我的天呐，Hotch……你的儿子还好吗？”虽然见过那么多证据，但Reid还是忍不住关心那个六岁小男孩的安危。

“Jack很好，我让他躲了起来，Foyet没有找到他，但等我赶到的时候Haley已经死了。然后我——”说到这里，Hotch的声音已经变成了耳语，而Reid握在他胳膊上的手越来越用力，“我亲手杀死了他。”

“你在保护你的儿子，你没有做错任何事。”

“是，我知道。”Hotch的脸上浮现出一丝无力的笑容，“我是个侧写师，Spencer，我知道那一刻发生了什么，但无论多么正当的理由都无法替我脱罪：Haley是因为我而死的。如果她没有嫁给我——如果她这辈子根本不认识我，Foyet绝对不会找上她，她也不会死。”

“Hotch——”

“Spencer，听我说完。Haley死后我消沉了很长一段时间，我不再信任自己能够开展另一段感情，我害怕自己再次失败，像辜负Haley那样辜负另一个人。在那段时间里我的生活只剩下工作和Jack，而Jack不在家的那些夜里，我的公寓冷得像是从没人住在里面过。现在已经过去两年多了，我开始觉得，也许我该找个人，就算是为了一起度过弗吉尼亚寒冷的夜晚也好。但是我不想再找另外一个心思细腻笑容灿烂的女性了，我怕她们承受不了我的工作以及我这个人，或者以为自己能够踏入Haley的角色成为Jack的母亲，却最后不得不离开。我当时觉得也许男性更适合我，他们更能理解我的工作性质，彼此间的恋情会更隐蔽不被人察觉，而且假如——假如又有一个反社会连环杀手因为我的原因盯上他，他至少比女性更有保护自己的能力。”

“……所以你才会同意和一个爱好铁人三项的医生约会。”Reid喃喃说道。

“是，只不过我没想到最后和我约会的人变成了一个虽然不喜欢铁人三项但还挺会跑步的大学教授。”说到这里Hotch的表情变得柔和起来，“我从没想过我会遇见一个和我想象中完全不同，却满足我全部需求的人。”

“所以，你觉得我是更能理解你，更懂得掩饰，还是在面对连环杀手时有更好的逃生机会？”

“也许全部？我完全能想象到假如有天你真的要面对一个连环杀手，你能用你脑子里的知识让他承认自己犯过的每一个案子。有些人不需要枪来保护自己，我感觉你是其中之一。”

“是啊，我在面对绝境的时候潜力更大，我今天已经见识到了。”

两个人相视一笑，凝视着对方的眼睛没有说话。Reid发现不知什么时候自己握在Hotch胳膊上的手已经爬上了他的肩膀，而Hotch的手正覆在他衣领与脖子接触的地方，颈部皮肤裸露在夜风中的寒冷与Hotch掌心炙热的温度让他一阵颤栗。

“我的工作非常危险，生理上和心理上都很危险。我几乎每周都要面对一个全新的连环杀手，钻进他们的脑子里，分析他们究竟在想什么，试图在他们伤害更多人之前阻止他们；同时我也挨过不少枪子，被捅过很多次，爆炸，各种各样的人身威胁……我都经历过。”Hotch的声音很低，“但除了Jack之外对我而言这份工作是世界上最重要的事情，它定义了我这个人，我觉得我会一直从事这个行业，直到我被装进黑色的尸体袋抬出去。如果……如果我们真的要进行下去——如果你愿意进行下去，请你务必先考虑清楚这些。”

“你说这些是想让我主动退出吗？”Reid注视着Hotch在灯光下近乎深黑色的眼睛。

“不，看在上帝的份上，不是。Haley曾经说过我是那种结婚型的人，我猜她的意思大概是一旦我找到一个人，我就会紧紧抓住对方不放手。我知道自己有这个毛病，我对我所热爱的一切都太过执念，无论对人还是对工作。这份执念放在人身上固然是件好事，但我的工作占据了我三分之二的人生，再刨去给Jack的，剩下的部分就少的可怜了。我只是希望你在最开始就看清这一点。”

Hotch的双眼无比真诚，而他的嘴唇离Reid的仅有几英寸的距离，他甚至能感觉到对方拂在他脸颊上的温热呼吸。他感觉整个宇宙都在这一刻寂静下来，等着他的回答，等待着他吻上面前这双让他幻想整整一个下午的嘴唇，或者用力推开对方，大步离开这里，离开这个全世界最有可能让他心碎的男人。

盯着Hotch的嘴唇，Reid深吸一口气。

“我在弗吉尼亚大学曾经有过这样一位教授，”他慢慢开口，观察着Hotch的表情。他能看出Hotch不是很理解他这句话的意思，但他会理解的，“他在成为大学教授之前有过另外一份工作，一份非常特别，甚至非常神秘的工作。在我给他当助教的时候，他有时会讲一讲他都做过什么，而我当时真的对他之前那份工作感到好奇。我知道我的智商和能力可以让我完成任何事，可是我从来都没找到过自己的人生价值，我感觉自己一直在漫无目的地悬浮着，直到我开始了解他那份工作。可以说那是我这辈子第一次想去做点什么。”

Hotch没有回答，但他的表情开始慢慢变了。

“但是有一天，就在我鼓起勇气去尝试那份工作以前，这位教授突然离开了，只给我留了一封信。他警告我不要去尝试那份工作，因为他曾付出的一切不值得这份工作给他的回报；他也警告我不要轻而易举相信别人付出自己的真心，因为总有一天这份真心会被砸的粉碎，无论是被别人还是自己。读了他的信，我开始犹豫起来，因为我的生命里一直缺少一个父亲形象，我或多或少把他当成了自己的父亲和导师，我开始思考自己的决定是否正确。就在我犹豫不决的时候大学把他空出来的教职塞给了我，我接受了。就这样过去了七年，我逐渐从悬浮变成了溺水，知道自己正在被平淡无奇的生活所吞噬却不愿行动，直到有天我最好的朋友替我报名了一场面试，希望我能记起七年前的那个梦想。”

说到这里，Reid知道Hotch已经全部明白了。他深黑的双眼一动不动盯着Reid，紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇。Reid叹了口气，继续说下去：

“我拗不过他，于是按照他的吩咐坐上火车来到匡蒂科，却没想到在车站遇到了一个人——遇到了一个让我在瞬间心动的人。”他紧张地吞咽了一下，避开Hotch如有实质的眼神，“七年以来，不，不如说三十年以来我从没感觉自己的生命能这么鲜活，我能从另一个人的身上感受到如此强烈的吸引力与共鸣。在那一刻我简直想要一切，我也的确把我全部的自尊和信念都踩在脚下，伸出手想要抓住这一切。可是——可是你要理解，我还没坚强到敢于面对接下来可能发生的事情，而且我们都知道这些事情的确无法避免。我一直在想，就像我的导师曾经说过的那样，这一切值得吗？”

“Spencer……”

“Aaron。”Reid头一次用Hotch的名字称呼他，声音里带上控制不住的乞求，“好好想清楚，别急着开口。你刚才也说了，你爱你的工作和你的儿子胜过一切，你真的愿意为了我们之间可能存在的、一个正在不断发生变化的未来而放弃他们吗？等到了那个时候，你还会用现在这样的眼光看待今天吗？”

在Reid的注视下，Hotch轻轻闭上眼睛，撤开身体。在他的手从Reid的脖子滑落的那刻，Reid不由自主打了个寒颤，他身体里的全部细胞都似乎在尖叫着恳求Hotch把手放回去，但他咬紧牙关，什么都没说。片刻后Hotch睁开眼睛看向他，他眼里原本的温暖与探究全部不见了踪影，只剩下一片了然。

“我明白了。”他朝Reid点点头，“选择权在你，Spencer，一直都在你。”

Reid扯起一边嘴角，胸口胀痛无法呼吸，仿佛刚跑完3.2英里。“我……我明天还有一个面试，我也许会去，也许不会去。”

Hotch严肃地看了他一眼，从长椅上站起身。“那么，祝你好运。”

然后他转身离开，身影很快就消失在夜色中。Reid一个人坐在长椅上，身旁还堆着汉堡的包装纸，感觉自己像是做了一个漫长的梦。

***

当晚Reid彻夜未眠。

说彻夜未眠也许有些过，因为在接近凌晨四点的时候，他在恍惚中闭了一会眼睛。也许他太过疲惫了，在这短短半个小时里他竟然做起了梦，而且他还梦见了——他还梦见了他的父母。

在梦里他们并没有像Reid记忆中那样争吵，正相反，他们正在屋子的后院相拥而舞，淡淡的月光洒在他们身上，他们看起来无比恩爱，亲密的让Reid羡慕。

“会不会太冷了？”他听到他的父亲这样问，“毕竟现在是十一月份。”

“还好，晚上没有起风，不会太冷。”他的母亲微笑着回答。

Reid站在玻璃后面，像个小男孩一样偷窥着他的父母继续在后院共舞。过了很久他们一起摇曳的脚步停了下来，他的父亲轻声问道：“你想要个孩子吗？”

他的母亲和他相视一笑，然后他们手牵手走进屋子，走上通向卧室的楼梯。Reid觉得自己不该继续看下去了——然后他就醒了。

醒来时他躺在床上，宾馆里空调吹出的热风让他出了一头汗，床单正缠着他的双腿让他动弹不得。他在那里喘着气躺了很久，梦中一幕幕仍然在他眼前清晰回放。Reid有过目不忘的能力，所以他知道刚才那幕绝对不可能来自他的记忆，再加上这段对话——不，不可能。

重重吐出一口气，他仰头看着不甚清晰的天花板，任凭各种各样的思绪和画面在他的脑子里穿行。他一会看到自己真实的记忆，他的父母吵架时狰狞的模样；一会又看到自己被学生递交上来的论文淹没在办公桌里，佝偻着肩膀批改到深夜；最后他看到自己正迎着秋风奋力奔跑，而他身旁有个黑发黑眸的男人冲他微笑。

Reid不愿自欺欺人，所以他必需承认他的心已经乱了，已经开始不听大脑的指挥，拼了命想把他带回Hotch身边。他知道自己现在有三个选择：一，回到弗吉尼亚大学，把过去一天发生的一切都锁在记忆里，在随后的一生中偶尔于夜深人静之时拿出来回味；二，去参加明天的面试，加入行为分析部门，成为Hotch的同事，仅仅是同事，然后让他们两个人一起在求而不得的痛苦中挣扎，想要却永远也不能碰触；三，去参加明天的面试，加入行为分析部门，成为Hotch的同事，也成为他的爱人，携手面对今后可能发生的一切，不后悔，永远也不后悔。

而每一个选项都听起来糟糕透了。

他在床上翻了个身，用枕头蒙住脸，试图用鼻子呼吸来冲走胸口那处自从Hotch离开就再没消失过的胀痛。一也许是最简单的选择，但那也等于让自己继续回到溺水的状态；二看起来最逻辑最理性，因为Reid想要这份工作，想让自己的人生变得有意义，可和Hotch日夜相处却无法在一起的痛苦却比溺水更可怕；三是他最想要也是最害怕的选择，因为他知道自己和Hotch一模一样，要么不爱，一旦爱上就不顾一切，可是他远没有Hotch坚强。他不敢想象隔着电话听到爱人死去会是怎样的感觉，事实上，光回忆起Hotch一脸冰冷离开自己就已经让他无法承受了。

他的面试在上午九点钟，距离他作出决定还有四个小时的时间。Reid再次翻了个身，用手捂住眼睛开始在心里默背圆周率。

***

现在是上午八点四十五又三十二秒，Reid知道的这么清楚，因为在他的正对面有一面巨大的时钟，时钟的秒针正在滴答滴答地走，每走过的一秒都将Reid朝他的最终决定推进了一步。

他还没有下定决定，因为他心里仍然一片混乱，可是他大脑理智逻辑的一面似乎终于占了上风，因为他发现自己不知不觉就来到了匡蒂科中央火车站，来到了这一切混乱最开始的地方。他发现自己正站在车站大厅的正中间，目不转睛地盯着时钟下面那块空地。如果他看得再仔细一点，他似乎能看到曾经川流不息的人群在这里留下的残影。他能看到来来往往的上班族，一脸焦急的大学生，还有一个抱着两本书头发乱糟糟的年轻人正低头看着手机，片刻后，Reid的身边似乎也有残影擦肩而过，一抹深色的影子越过他走向那个年轻人，伸出一只手。Reid微微张开嘴，和那个残影一起说出：

“是你吗？如果认错了人，我很抱歉，但我看到你手里的这本书了，而且你也的确站在时钟下面。”

如果Reid在那辆火车上坐了其他任何一个位置，如果他没有为了礼貌多嘴问了一句，如果他没有在时钟下面停留，那么这一切会发生吗？他和Hotch会相遇吗？

会，他在心里向自己回答道，Hotch是他的面试官，他们无论如何都会相遇。如果这一切都没有发生，那么他们本来就会在十五分钟之后相遇，但相遇的人就不再是Hotch和Spencer，而是Aaron Hotchner探员以及Spencer Reid博士。他们会握手，他们会交谈，但他们不会谈到《星际迷航》，更不会边谈边分享一块苹果慕斯馅饼。

他们仍然会相遇，但是那样的相遇多么无趣、苍白。

他在心里继续问自己，假如在他们相遇之前Reid能获得一个机会，他能有机会选择他们相遇的方式，那他会选择哪种？

毫无疑问，片刻后他继续回答，他当然会选择另一种。他无论如何都不会放弃和Hotch相处的那一天，即便这天导致他现在站在这里，像个傻子一样盯着空气，对自己的未来产生无尽的迷茫。

人类的时间是线性的，他继续想，人被时间所奴役，只能随波逐流，听天由命。人站在A点可以做出无数选择，而每个选择都能到达一个不同的B点，这些B点可能成功，可能失败，但在人真正到达之前并无法得知。人可以猜测未来，但人不能预知未来。如果人能预见到既定未来，那么人就失去了自我选择的能力。这恰好是线性时间线的矛盾性。

昨天，当他在这里遇到Hotch的时候，他做出了选择，达到了B点。这个B点如此成功，如此让他难忘，是他在做出选择的那一刻无论如何都不会想到的。

而现在，他又来到一个新的A点，需要他再做一个选择，达到一个新的B点。现在站在这里，他能看到未来的B点会怎样吗？他能预见自己的未来吗？不能。如果他能，那么他就失去了选择的能力，而很显然这违背了他目前的情况。

那么，结论就是：Reid其实什么都不知道。无论是他拿来劝服Hotch的担忧，还是给自己列出的一二三个选项，在线性时间面前全都是屁话。不管他现在做出怎样的选择，他都无法看到自己的未来，他只能像所有智商只有120、100、80甚至60的人一样，被时间牵着鼻子走，随波逐流，等待未来真正降临。

所以在下决定之前就能看到最终结果吗？不能。

所以在未来到来之前就患得患失有用吗？没用。

那人该做什么？Reid最后问自己。

伸出手抓住一切，抓住每分每秒，活下去，恋爱，在风里一起奔跑。

墙上的时钟哒的一声指向九点整，Reid浑身上下微微一颤，转身朝火车站大门的方向冲了出去。

***

当Reid气喘吁吁冲进行为分析部门所在的联邦调查局匡蒂科大楼时，离十点钟还差十分钟。出租车在大门口就把他放下了，他跳下车不顾因为昨天过度运动还酸痛的身体一路狂奔过去。要不是他看上去实在没威胁性，而且他的名字的确出现在了来访者名单上，Reid觉得自己搞不好会被楼下安保处的警卫当场击毙。

在乘电梯的时候他忽视了周围所有人怀疑的目光，一边努力平复自己的心跳呼吸一边对着电梯内的镜面墙壁整理头发。还没等电梯在六层挺稳，他就挤过站在他前面的所有人，第一个冲了出去。

“抱歉，我想问一下Hotchner探员的办公室在哪里？”他一推开行为分析部门的玻璃门就随便拽住一个从他身边经过的人，无比急切地问道。

“呃，就在上面的错层——不过我能问一下你找他有什么事吗？”

“多谢你。”Reid甚至看都没看身边这位被他拉住的人，三步并作两步冲了上去。在行进过程中他似乎能感到整间办公室都安静了下来，所有人的目光都集中在这个似乎要冲过去枪杀他们部门主管的疯子身上，但Reid不在乎。他冲到楼梯旁边，两步就跨上台阶，然后推开了那扇门。

他一进门就看到Hotch坐在办公桌后面，正在整理桌子上的文件。他漫不经心地抬起头，在看到来人是Reid时微微睁大眼睛，但没有其他特别的表情。

“面试时间已经结束了。”他用平静冷淡的口吻说道。

“Hotchner探员——Hotch——Aaron，”Reid的大脑因为快速奔跑而一片混乱，在来的路上打好的腹稿似乎全被他丢在了办公楼外面。但对上Hotch严肃的表情，他缓缓站直身体，深吸一口气，努力用最好懂的语言解释自己无比繁复的思绪，“我们有很多次相遇的机会，很多次。”

Hotch朝他挑起眉毛。

“七年前，如果Gideon没有那样一走了之，那么我肯定会申请加入调查局，加入行为分析部门，所以我们在那个时候本可以相遇。但如果我们以那种方式相遇，现在我们会是认识七年的同事，上下级，我们会每天见面，我也许会在你遭受折磨的时候帮助你，但我永远也不会知道Aaron Hotchner喜欢苹果慕斯馅饼。

“同样，昨天发生的一切也本可以完全不发生，我们直到今天才见面。我会觉得你是个非常优秀的探员，会感到一种莫名的吸引力，也许你也会，但是我们会永远将这种感情埋在心里，一直以同事和上下级的身份相处下去。

“我想说的是，Aaron，时间是线性的，我们可以做出选择，但选择最终会有怎样的结果必须要等待时间的验证，谁也不知道未来会发生什么。我们两个的共同选择导致了昨天发生，在一切可能发生的情形中，我们拥有了昨天。在你离开之后我做了各种各样的假设，推算了所有可能的未来，但现在我懂了：我不是那道光，我在出发的时候不知道未来会怎样，但是只要有可能，我只想踏上我最想要的那道旅程——和你在一起，让其他一切都见鬼去。”

当说完最后一个字的时候，Reid的呼吸仍然没有平息下来。他气喘吁吁地站在那里，一边感觉自己说的太快Hotch没有听懂，一边又担心Hotch已经做了决定，他无论说什么都已经太迟了。他站在办公室门口，张着嘴喘着气，看着眼前的男人，看着他未来的同事，上司，爱人，一切的一切。

然后他看到Hotch的深色眼睛里突然涌出那股让他浑身颤栗的温暖笑意，他微微闭上眼睛，无奈地摇了摇头，翘起嘴角。

“我也一样。”他朝Reid抬起眼睛，声音轻柔但坚定地说了这几个字。

Reid又惊又喜，所有想说的话全都在瞬间堵在胸口，无法控制地朝Hotch露出灿烂的笑容。他们一坐一站，隔着办公室对着彼此微笑。Reid感觉空气里满是弗吉尼亚秋风的气息，偶尔能闻到咖啡与馅饼的味道，时光在他们之中不断穿行，将他们从此刻带向人生的下一个站点。但无论那是喜是悲，是欢笑是泪水，Reid无从得知，也不愿理会，因为Hotch的双眼正落在他的身上，看着他，只看着他。


End file.
